


Finding & Remembering

by tubbs



Category: Noragami
Genre: Noragami Big Bang 2016, Noragami Big Bang 2k16, Other, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbs/pseuds/tubbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yato has been missing for some time and Hiyori's memory of him is fading.  How can she find someone she doesn't remember? For Big Bang 2016. Slight canon change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding & Remembering

Hiyori figured she might as well get out of bed. It had already been three days since it happened, after all. She wondered why it hurt her so much, that kiss with Fujisaki at Capyper Land. Yes he invaded her space without making sure it was alright, but in her gut she knew that wasn’t quite what was bothering her. She rolled over and sat up, playing with her hair before putting the long, dark locks up in a messy bun. She didn’t even have anyone she liked, so it wasn’t that either. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something about Fujisaki’s kiss made every molecule of her being shudder. 

“Time to get this out of my system!” She said to herself as she got of bed. Whenever she was upset or had something to work to, Hiyori liked to clean. Organizing and cleaning was her way of putting her life back into perspective, just as she was literally putting things back into their rightful places. There would be no more agonizing over the whys and the why nots. She looked around her already clean room and put her hands on her hips, scowling. 

“Well, that’s no good. There has to be something to clean.” That’s when she remembered the huge project she had been putting off for Christmas break: the closet. Hiyori’s closet was the catch-all for all the things she wasn’t quite sure what to do with or didn’t have to put away during the day. After all, life is busy when…why was she so busy? She was just a high school student after all, and homework didn’t take up too much of her evening time. 

“I don’t even know how it got this messy in the first place. I really need to manage my time better,” Hiyori said as she pulled the door open. First she pulled everything out into her room, a tall, messy mountain of wrinkled clothes, shoes, purses, and whatnots. First she sorted out all the clothes that needed to be hung before focusing on the ones that needed to be folded. It was when she lifted one the undershirts for her school uniform that she found it: the picture book Yato drew for her when Nora had taken her memories. 

At first it looked like a pamphlet brochure from the supermarket, but when she reached to pick it up she saw her own face on the cover, next to two boys: a blonde haired one and—Yato. It was like all the air inside her lungs dissipated in an instant. Yato and Yukine, her two best friends, a god and his shinki. How could she have forgotten? How could she have forgotten again? 

Her hands, still healing from the cuts she had gotten when she made Yato his first shrine, started to tremble. She swallowed hard and hugged the book to her chest. She was foolish to think she was safe, that she was different from any other person on the near shore—of course she could forget. She just thought because…ah, well, it didn’t matter anyway…

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, her body was slumped over the pile of unfolded clothes in front of her. She flipped her tail slightly, and then in one smooth motion she opened her window and jumped out. Yato still had to be missing. There was no way that he would have let her go on for so long without remembering. She thought back to the book, and how Yukine told her that they had both spent hours thinking out the pictures, drawing and redrawing them. Her eyes started to water as she headed towards Kofuku’s place. She paused on the top of a building near her school to wipe at them. 

_No_ , she thought, _I will not give up_. She was going to find him. 

Kofuku was in the garden when she arrived. 

“Hiyori, where have you been? I was worried but Daikoku wouldn’t let me leave…” Her pink curls fell forward around her shoulders as she pouted, “He’s such a meanie.” 

“I don’t want to hear that from you. We’ve had enough natural disasters lately!” Daikoku said as he came outside from the kitchen. “It is good to see you though, kid.” 

“Ah, yeah. Sorry. I actually had f—five tests to make up. It was crazy!” 

“What’s a test?” said Kofuku. Daikoku put a hand on her head.

“Yukine’s not here right now though, you just missed him. He’s been spending a lot of his time up in heaven with Kazuma,” he said. 

“Ah, I see…what about…Yato…” 

“Still no word. There was a meeting in heaven last week, and we thought he would be there since it would have been his first as a fully licensed god, but…”

“He ditched us, the jerk,” Kofuku pouted. Hiyori was silent, and both Daikoku and Kofuku saw the disappointment on her face. 

“Oh, but don’t worry, Hiyori. He’ll come around. After all, he’s got you now,” said Kofuku. 

Daikoku nodded, “Yeah, that freeloader won’t leave his only follower in the dust. He’ll be mooching off you for the rest of your life.” 

Hiyori nodded, still unconvinced. “Why don’t you wait here until Yukine comes back? I just finished making some curry, but I made too much,” Daikoku said.   
“That sounds nice, but I’m not super hungry,” said Hiyori. She wanted to, no she needed to find Yato. She felt like she had to apologize to him. She was never supposed to forget. She had broken her promise.

She spent the evening looking for him, and when nothing turned up she returned back to her room and her body. As she sat in the pile of clothes she realized she was in the same morose state she had been in before. 

“Ughh! I don’t need this right now,” she yelled to no one as she kicked her legs and pouted. That’s when Yukine popped his head in the window. 

“Oh, so should I come back later?” 

“Yukine!” She shot up and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Hey, Hiyori!” he said, opening his eyes wide and hugging her back. His eyes fell to the floor and he saw the book. 

“You still have that stupid thing?” He asked, pointing to the book as Hiyori pulled herself out of the hug. 

“Ah, well yeah… It’s so I will never forget you.” She bent over to pick it up and hugged it to her chest. Hiyori smiled and felt a new sense of fight building in her. 

She was going to find Yato and drag his jersey wearing, smelly-scarf butt home. There was no longer and doubt. 

“I mean I guess,” Yukine said with a shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't written publishable fic since I was young enough for publishable fic to be embarassing no matter what I posted. Which was a long time ago. I hope you enjoy. If you think this could make a good series let me know, because I think I might like to continue it. It would be Yatori focused of course, because their relationship gives me life.


End file.
